


In The Dark

by my_achilles_heel



Series: Negan/Beth (Began) [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drunk Dancing, F/M, Late at Night, One Night Stands, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_achilles_heel/pseuds/my_achilles_heel
Summary: Who knew that little and innocent Beth Greene, the farmer's daughter, could get dirty like that...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alreynolds13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreynolds13/gifts).



> Goes from Beth's POV, to Negan's, then 3rd Person
> 
> I figured there was no better way than to start off 2017 than sinning ;)
> 
> For flames-bring-a-ton-of-ash’s (Tumblr) Negan Writing Challenge: Beth/Negan Prompt
> 
> Written to the following songs: In The Dark by Dev; Side to Side, Dangerous Woman, & Hands On Me by Ariana Grande

_“I get that you’re in nursing school, but c’mon Beth, you need to actually live for once!”_

That’s how I ended up here—that’s how I ended up sitting at this bar, waiting for one of the many bartenders to finally notice me considering this entire place is swarmed with people ordering and waiting for drinks.

_“Look, I’ll do your make up for you—you can wear something out of my closet even! Just come with Glenn and I, and enjoy yourself!”_

I’m here, in this packed nightclub in downtown Atlanta, because my older sister Maggie convinced me to come out with her and her boyfriend. Of course, she did by nagging me about how I’m 23-years-old—how all I do is study—how I’m single and never put myself out there—and therefore, because of all of these factors, I’m not really somehow “ _living_.”

_“And anyway, Jimmy broke up with you—you need to put yourself out there again! You never know who you’re gonna meet.”_

I turn my head back, lifting my brows as I try to look past the swarm of people surrounding me here at the bar, to try and make out Maggie and Glenn on the dance floor. As much as my eyes flicker about, I can’t seem to find them—maybe it’s because of the multi-colored strobe lights, the pounding music, or how everyone is pushing up against me so desperate for a drink that’s distracting me.

I turn my head back, blinking as I see one of the bartenders with his hands grasping his end of the counter, eyes wide and brows lifted, looking at me. “So what’s it going to be?”

I’m not one for drinking—never have been. I really don’t know my way around drinks and alcohol because of that. But I decided to why not get a drink so I can loosen up and enjoy myself, like Maggie said I should, tonight? I’m out already—might as well!

I lick my lips, glancing down at the hands in my lap for a quick moment. I say the first thing that comes to mind—of course, the one drink I always hear being made fun of and stereotyped that girls like me supposedly order.

“Uhm,” I look back up at the bartender, “A Sex on the Beach.”

He nods his head, disappearing off to make it. He didn’t ask for my ID since they card everyone at the front entrance before letting you in.

I sit in silence, glancing about at the people standing beside me who are pressed against one another—some are taking a round of shots, and I hear their small glasses clinking against one another. Others are giggling with their friends, or kissing some guy to pass time till they’re finally noticed so they can order their drinks.

Not even a minute later, I find the drink I ordered sliding on the counter in my direction, with a napkin and all.

“Eight dollars,” he says loudly over the thumping music.

I nod my head, digging into the tiny black, cross-body purse I decided to use tonight. I pull out my wallet and ten dollars in cash, two of which is his tip. “Thank you,” I say. He takes my money and disappears off, leaving me here. I’m not sure if he heard me, considering he doesn’t address me at all before taking my money and going to another waiting customer.

I glance down at the pink drink, seeing that with any little movement it could spill over. So I push my hair back with both hands as I dip my head down, bring my lips to the edge, and drink some of it. As I swallow, I’m pleased to find that I can’t taste any of the alcohol in it at all—that it actually just takes like juice.

I lick my lips as I bring my head back up, and slide out of the barstool. I grab my drink and leave the napkin that it came with, and as I push my way through the crowd surrounding this huge bar, I find that someone quickly takes the seat I was just in.

Once I’ve finally made it around the crowd, I take a large gulp from my drink as my eyes scan the first floor of this large nightclub, looking for my sister and her boyfriend. At last I finally see that they’re sitting at a high, small round table, leaned across it, and I smile. But as I notice that they’re locking lips, my smile falls.

I look back down to my drink, seeing that already half of it is gone.

_“Why don’t you finish your drink and go dance a little—let loose, Beth?”_

Yeah—that’s what Maggie would tell me to do if I were to interrupt them. I know that completely—she wouldn’t want her little sister tied to her hip like this…

I swallow, glancing away from my drink and up at the dance floor, filled with so many people dancing up on one another. I watch as I notice in one area a girl rubbing her ass on a guy’s groin, his hands rubbing her cheeks—I see a group of a few girls dancing with one another in line, their bodies pressed against one another as they shake their hips to the beat—and I see a couple of men try and invade their group, only to be shrugged off and laughed at.

 _"Let go—let loose_ ," I tell myself. I nod my head, and lift up my drink. All at once I toss my head back, drinking the rest of it. As I bring the glass and my head back down, I hear a woman pass by and shout, “Yeah—fucking drink that up!” I giggle in return at her comment, and then lick my lips.

I make my way to the dance floor, holding my head up high with a small smile while taking long strides. I can’t help but feel confident in these three-inch stilettos, and the tight romper that I’m wearing. As I walk there I place my drink on one of those empty, high tables I walk past.

Once I get there, just on the edge of the massive crowd going wild, I start to weave my way in, my body sliding between many others. I try and move my hips as I walk through towards the center, where there is some more space, as I feel the backs and fronts of many people I have to squeeze in between pressed up so tight against me.

Eventually I make it through to the eye, finding just a little bit more room although it’s still tight and condensed. My eyes flicker about this tiny circle, seeing all of those who surround it.

It’s just me—just me in this center. And I listen to the beat and lyrics of the song that blare through the speakers of this nightclub, closing my eyes for a second.

_On my waist, through my hair—_

I sway my hips side to side, wrap my arms around my torso, my hands running up and down my waist. I let go of my self, raising my arms in the air as I continue moving my hips and ass to the beat of the song. I dip my head back, my long hair running along down my back. My lips part as I suck in breath, and close my eyes, just feeling— _just feeling it all._

_—Think about it when you touch me there._

My skin all over my body grows hot, especially on my face—oh, especially my cheeks. I feel light and incredibly warm all over. I smile creeps on my face as I lose myself to it all.

* * *

 

It’s another Saturday night for me—the usual, actually. I’m single in this damn large city, too busy working my ass off during the week to have time for anyone—this is my time to _let fucking loose_.

And, it’s the night of every weekend when I’m able to get at least one pair of legs to open for me at the end of the night—and _fuck_ , do I look forward to shoving my face into a cunt and licking it all up, and then fucking a woman into fucking oblivion while her screams fill the walls of my bedroom.

_It’s the part of the week I look forward to the most._

I stand at the bar, having finally gotten the glass of scotch I asked for, and toss it back. The amber liquid coats my mouth and throat, lighting everywhere it touches and travels ablaze till it reaches the bottom of my stomach. I turn my head as I place my glass down, feeling the alcohol travel through my body, and look at all the people here surrounding the bar.

I can’t help but notice a petite blonde, sitting alone at the bar, asking her bartender for a drink.

I keep my eyes on her as curiosity fills me—what’s a girl like her, looking so fucking timid and innocent with those flushed cheeks, blonde hair, and shy smile, doing in a place _like this_?

I watch as the bartender comes back with her drink, noting that she’s paying for herself. I glance at the people surrounding her, seeing that the men who are there are too invested in the women hanging loosely around their arms—I full well know that _those_ are the women those men are buying drinks for, and none are even bothering to look at her.

Her head dips down, her hands keeping her hair pushed back so none of her locks fall down, as she takes a large gulp from her drink. I peek my head more as I see her stand up, drink in hand, beginning to leave the bar and make her way through the swarm of people surrounding it.

My head turns, eyes watching her little blonde head weave through it, till she’s finally out. However, because all these people at the same bar surround me, I can’t see her anymore. So I leave my spot at the front and walk through the crowd, too, my eyes wide as I try and get her back in my line of sight. As I reach the edge of the horde, I finally see her again, but her back is facing me as she walks with those long, pale legs of hers towards the dance floor, placing her drink down on a random empty table that she passes.

I take the time to scan her body up and down despite some of the people who walk past and in front of me, blocking her for just a second. I start at from the bottom, seeing the tall heels she’s wearing. My eyes travel up her lean legs, till I look at her small bubble ass next. I notice that she’s not exactly wearing a dress—more like a bodysuit with shorts—I don’t know what the fucking call it, nor do I really care—all I give a fucking shit about is how fucking _hot_ she looks in it. From what I can tell, as she walks further away from me, is that it’s completely black and all lace. I lick my lips as I continue to look up, seeing how tight it is around her slim figure—how it shows me her defined waist, and her hips and ass move side to side. Her long blonde hair bounces with every step she takes, and I slowly begin to smile as I see her disappear and shimmy her way to the center.

_Don’t need permission, made my decision to test my limits—_

I take a step forward, followed by another. I stretch out my long limbs, my arms moving as the rest of my body does towards that very dance floor that I saw her blonde head disappear into.

Perhaps it’s her apparent and obvious innocence that’s drawing me in, that’s in complete contrast with that sexy ass fucking body of hers—maybe it’s because I feel the two glasses of scotch I’ve had finally flowing through my bloodstream and coursing through my veins. But either way, I slide through the crowd towards the center where she disappeared off to, hunting her down like the predator I am.

_Taking control of this kind of moment. I’m locked and loaded, completely focused—my mind is open._

As I grow closer to the middle, because of my height, she starts to come back into view. I see her small hands raised up in the hair, the tip of her nose because her head is raised up. The strobe lights hit her individually, lighting up her body with blue, pink, white, gold, red, and purple. I lick my lips as I get to the edge of the circle, her body now coming into view.

_See you standing over there with your body—_

Her hips and ass are swaying sensually to the song—her hands lower to run up and down the sides of her waist, lowering down so they run up the side of her thighs as well.

_—Feeling like I want to rock with your body_

I take another step, now in the center, finding it’s her dancing all alone despite all these people surrounding her that are dancing as well.

_Close my eyes, here are you are—all alone, dancing in the dark._

I start to slowly close the distance between us, wanting to do nothing but join her—to feel that tight, young fucking body against my own—to let my hands wander and run down every curve.

_Eyes on me—_

That’s when her eyes open, looking towards me, and I can see them glowing bright blue even under all these wild flashing lights. I freeze up for a moment as our eyes meet, wondering if she’ll let me—if she’ll allow me to join her. Because I don’t go fucking putting my hands all over women who don’t fucking want it.

_—Dance on me tonight—_

She licks her lips and then they pull back into a smirk. Her head tilts up at me. I watch her, eyes running down her body and then back up to her face, and I slightly narrow my eyes. I take a step closer to her as I reach out a hand, waiting for her reaction—waiting to see if she wants me or not.

_—You’re all on me_

One of her small hands leaves her body and grabs and squeezes mine, pulling me in gently to her. I flash her a cocky smile as I take that last step between us and come behind her, wrapping my arms around her, my hands pressing into her sharp hip bones.

_Keep your hands on me_

That sweet bubble ass pushes back against my groin, as she grinds it sensually into my cock with the beat of the song. I lower my head down so it’s over her shoulder, and in return she moves her blonde hair to one side. I lean in closer, my hot breath hitting the nape of her long neck— _fuck_ , how I want to let my tongue swirl over her as I kiss her right there and hear her moan.

_Put your hands on me—you can put your hands on me_

Both my hands leave her hips, sliding slowly down the front of her thighs, feeling her tight fucking muscles flexing against my large palms. I glance to her, seeing her bite down on her lip as she tilts her head back against my shoulder, her eyes that are closed halfway meeting mine.

_If you like what you see, baby, you can put your hands on me_

I move my hips with hers, our bodies in sync to the rhythm of the song, and I can feel my dick begin to slightly harden from the friction between us.

That’s when I daringly, and finally, place my lips to the base of her neck in a soft peck. I move then down a bit lower, this time parting them as my tongue presses to her silky soft skin.

Her lips part in return, eyes closing as she rests the back of her head on my shoulder. “ _Mmm_ ,” I can hear her hum lightly.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” I whisper lowly in her ear, my lips brushing against the shell of ear.

I watch the way her throat moves, noticeably seeing her breath get stuck momentarily before it leaves her lips. She brings a hand around the back of my neck, pulling my head towards her mouth as she turns hear head to the side to tell me.

“Beth,” she says simply, and I note how high-pitched and just so fucking pure her voice sounds, matching exactly the way she looks. “How about you, mister?”

Her head turns so the back of it is against my chest once more. As I lean into her ear, the tip of my nose nudges gently against her cheek. “Negan,” I reply, my tongue flicking over her earlobe. “My, aren’t you _one fucking sweet Georgia peach_ ,” I whisper huskily.

I pull my head back a bit as we continue to dance, our bodies grinding against one another, just to see the small and pearly white smile that appears on her face. Her lips that are painted bright red only bring it out more. _I wonder what it’d feel like to have that tiny mouth wrapped around my fucking huge dick._

_The way we’re moving, like introducing us to a new thing._

She tugs on me yet again, pulling my ear to her mouth. “Sweet, but a little tart,” she replies, that sweet, _so fucking sweet_ voice of hers tantalizing me.

I chuckle as I pull my head back, only to bring it to her ear again. “Yeah? You mind if I take a _bite_ and _taste_?”

Her head shakes from side to side, and without warning she twists in my arms so she’s facing me now. Her arms come around my neck while mine remain around her lower back, and she just as suddenly yanks my head down to her mouth. “ _No_ , I don't,” she whispers. My smile grows wider as I pull my head back, looking into her eyes.

_Got me sweating so much we can swim on the dance floor—we’re gonna have to mess around and put a damn on it._

“Well just fucking follow me then, darlin’,” I reply. I let go of her, stepping away. I grab her hand though, lacing my fingers with hers, and pull her through the crowded dance floor as we make our way out, leading her to the private bathroom tucked away on the fourth floor of this place that most don’t know about. Beth follows me, and every now and then when I turn to look back at her with a smirk or smile, she bats those thick eyelashes and gives me a timid yet sexy as fuck grin.

_I wanna savor, save it for later, the taste of flavor. ‘Cause I’m a taker—cause I’m a giver. It’s only nature—I live for danger._

* * *

 

 _"What are you doing? Just look at yourself—what are you doing, Beth?"_ she thinks to herself, as he pulls her through the crowded dance floor. Her eyes glance up and down the back of his body as he does, taking in the sight of him—he’s dressed in black pants, with a black blazer, she can tell. His legs are incredibly long and lean, and his torso is broad yet slim.

He turns to look back at her, and she notices once again his salt and pepper beard, and the seductive grin he flashes her. His eyes crinkle up, sparkling as the strobe lights flash over him and around the nightclub. She notices that he’s wearing a white button up shirt, with the first two buttons down exposing some of his dark chest hair.

_He’s older than you—so much older than you, probably. Old enough to be your dad! What would Maggie think?_

Beth flashes him a smile, and as she looks at him she can’t help but feel herself heat up down there—feel herself begin to ache just a little.

_Oh, screw Maggie! She told me to let loose, and I am **really** going to let loose now…_

Beth’s heart pounds against her ribcage as he turns away, now past the thick crowd. He strings her along to the elevator that they step into, joined by many others. It’s a multistory nightclub, with floor playing a different genre of music. Negan pulls her along to the right back corner of the elevator after pressing the button for the fourth floor. He wraps his arms around her lower back, letting his hands slide down to her ass. One arm comes around his neck, while her other hand runs along his beard, feeling how surprisingly soft yet rough it is at the same time.

_Imagine that between your legs, Beth. Isn’t that enough?_

She licks her lips as her blue eyes gaze up into his hazel ones, seeing them become dark and hooded. He’s mysterious—rough around the edges, she can tell—definitely older than her—just the complete opposite of Jimmy…

Beth bites down on her bottom lip now.

And she…Innocence never draws him in—he doesn’t usually pay attention to girls with rosy cheeks and pale skin—with those kind of eyes and hair, making her resemble a porcelain doll that’s so _breakable_ and _fragile_. But that fucking sexy ass body—those _legs_ , those _breasts,_ and that _ass_ —the way she _moves her body_ sensually and the words that _slip off her tongue_ …Negan can’t help but find her so fucking sexy and attractive—can’t help but find her innocence so _alluring_.

He leans in, the tip of his nose brushing against hers, his eyes closing as he captures her lips in a kiss. Beth’s eyes close as well as she presses back, parting her lips for him. Negan groans just a bit against her, and gives her ass a tight squeeze. Her back arches just a bit. Then, he’s suddenly turning them and pressing her back against the elevator wall, parting her legs with his thigh that he puts in between and presses up against her womanhood. Beth moans with this new pressure that gives her pleasure, and wraps a leg around his waist to draw him in closer.

_Ding!_

She pulls her legs away from his, peeking her head out with wide eyes as the elevator door opens. There’s a bright red four above the elevator buttons, indicating that they’re at their floor. Negan turns his head back slightly, seeing the same thing, and they completely let go of one another. Beth swallows as he walks in front of her, taking her hand again, and they walk past the people in this elevator who were far too drunk to notice the little moment they were having back there.

The floor we step onto is dimly lit, and there are supplies everywhere that are obviously used to run the nightclub.

 _"Duh, the first three floors are all dance floors—how did you forget?"_ she reminds herself.

But her eyes blink as he tugs her along, her anxiety beginning to skyrocket a bit. However, it’s soothed as he walks towards a door, and as he stops in front of it he turns to look back at her with a smirk. Negan opens the door for her, and Beth walks in. She turns on the light, looking around—there’s one toilet, an elevated and cheap porcelain sink with a dirty mirror above it, a diaper changing station. It’s clearly a private bathroom, and it’s barely large enough to fit all of what’s in it.

Her head turns, her blonde hair whipping around with her, as she hears the door shut and him turn the lock. Without warning—without her even noticing—Negan’s hands grab her by her wrists, turning her body, pinning her back roughly against the door with her hands above her. His lips slam down on hers, parted and taking her plump bottom lip between them and sucking hard. His hips roll forward against hers as he presses his body against her. Beth gasps into the kiss, especially as she feels his hard cock rubbing against her, that friction alone bringing her pleasure. She arches her back and slips her tongue into his mouth, running it over his.

Negan begins to chuckle as he breaks their kiss, and rests his forehead on her shoulder. “Well _fuck me_ , princess, I didn’t think you actually were a little tart.” He brings his lips back to her neck, planting kisses all along her skin there, making her moan softly. He runs his tongue up the nape of her neck till his mouth reaches her ear. “I’m not sweet _at all_ , Beth—I’m nothing but fucking _tart_ ,” he whispers, “You want it fucking rough, don’t you? I know you do, princess— _good girls like you always fucking do_ ,” he adds, and then starts to suck and nibble on her earlobe.

Beth gasps, eyes shutting tight as she feels her pussy grow moist and begin to clench. “I’ve never….had rough before, Negan,” she says in a breathy response.

“Oh yeah?” Negan brings his head back to look at her. “Well I’ll make sure to treat your pussy _real_ fucking well, like you’ve never fucking had before from those _boys_ who don’t know how to use their fucking _little dicks_ ,” he laughs.

Her blue eyes narrow on him, sparkling even under this horrific fluorescent lighting. “Shut up and _show me then_.”

“Now _there’s my dirty little girl_ ,” Negan growls, and brings his lips to hers. His hands let go of her wrists, and he brings them down to her breasts. He begins to massage them through her outfit, rolling her breasts that are just big enough to be a handful.

With her hands now freed, she brings them to his blazer, desperately trying to take it off. Negan pauses to slip it off, tossing it on the bathroom floor quickly as he continues to kiss her, and brings his hands back to her body. He brings them to her back, fingers trailing up the zipper till he reaches the back of her neck where it starts. Meanwhile, Beth’s hands start to unbutton his shirt, going down one by one. By the time she reaches the last one, he’s unzipping her romper. Both of them keep kissing furiously as Negan takes off and throws to the floor his shirt, and Beth slides off and kicks to the side her romper.

She’s in nothing but her lace, black bra, matching thong, and heels, while he’s in his slacks, briefs, and shoes. When Negan’s hands come back to her body, one goes to her right breast where he pulls the cup of her bra down, tweaking her pink nipple; his other hand comes in between her thighs, fingers running down from her clit to the bottom of her entrance, and back up again.

_Skirt off keep the high heels on_

Beth’s lips pull away from his as she moans loudly, followed by a shaky sigh. He can’t help but grin at her reaction as he dips his head down, replacing the fingers on her nipple with his mouth now. As he sucks and continues to add pressure to her lower region, Beth arches her back and moans softly. She finds herself reacting instinctively by rubbing her aching pussy on his hand, just wanting more—just wanting _so much more._

Negan’s hand leaves her there for a short moment. He rings the tips of two of his fingers to his mouth that he coats with saliva, then slips it down her panties and brings it to her clit that he rubs in circles. His mouth comes back to her lips, nibbling and sucking on her bottom lip, while she moans a bit louder against him. Her legs begin to shake the harder and faster he rubs her clit—the hand on his upper arm clamps down him tight, while the other on his chest pulls on the ends of his thick and curly chest chair.

“You want my dick?” he whispers against her lips now, opening his eyes to look at her. Beth slowly opens her eyes, seeing his hooded ones filled with lust.

“Y-Yes,” she says, as rough breaths slip off her parted lips.

“You sure you’re fucking ready for my fucking large, thick cock in that tight little pussy of yours, princess?” he smirks.

His fingers press against her clit harder, and he’s rubbing it as fast as he can.

“Y-Yes!” Beth gasps incredibly loud, squeezing her eyes shut, her hips rocking against his hand.

_Don’t let these eyes fool you—I can take it. Hold nothing back, give it to me._

The hand down her panties slips out, and he brings both of them to his belt. He undoes it and then unzips his slacks, sliding that and his briefs down at the same time. They drop to his ankles as his cock springs out, just barely pressing against his lower belly.

Negan presses his body against Beth as he takes her hand and brings it to his length. “You see that, baby girl? _That’s all for you_ ,” he says, motioning to the pre-cum that’s already leaking out of his tip.

Her sky blue eyes glance down, widening slightly at the sight. She’s no Virgin Mary, but it’s not like she’s seen many dicks in her life. Not only that, but Jimmy’s…

 _"He’s a **man** , Beth. Jimmy is nothing but a **boy** ," _she has to remind herself.

Beth licks her lips, and her hand slips out of his grasp as it wraps around his thick cock. Her fingers come around it, sliding up and down as she coats him till he’s completely glistening.

Negan groans as she does, gritting his teeth as he looks down and watches her work him. “That’s it, darlin’… _that’s fuckin’ it_!”

He bucks his hips forward, and then an involuntary spasm runs through his body as she shuts his eyes tight.

_All that skin to skin, don’t ya stop._

Negan wraps his hand around her wrist, and she stops stroking him. His eyes open and he looks up at her. He takes her hand off him and then twists her body, pressing her torso with great force against the door, making her groan.

He presses the front of his body against her, smiling as his hard and erect cock pushes against that bubbly ass of hers. Negan takes her thong and shoves it completely down her thighs. He grabs himself and brings his tip to her entrance, teasingly sliding himself up and down. He hisses at the sensation while Beth sucks in a shaky breath. Her thighs are beginning to just shake a little. When he withdraws himself, he finds that her wetness is trailing down from his tip, which is completely covered in it, to his base.

“You really want this fucking cock, don’t you?” he chuckles lowly into her ear.

Beth nods her head.

_All girls wanna be like that—_

“Say it!” Negan suddenly snaps loudly, one hand coming up and gripping her upper arm tightly.

“Yes!” she exclaims, nodding her head faster.

He’s laughing lowly again, grinning. “Good. If you want this,” Negan just barely slides his tip inside Beth without warning, “so _fucking bad_ , why don’t you beg for it?”

She gasps at the sudden movement, the sensation of her walls clenching down on his tip making her closer her eyes. “P-Please!” Beth replies, “I want you—I want your cock, Negan!”

_—Bad girls underneath like that—_

Beth can’t even believe herself—can’t even believe the words she’s saying and the things she’s doing, all because of _this **man**_. But he has her completely losing her mind—losing her mind with delirium by those _hands, lips, words, hips,_ and _that tongue_.

He thrusts all of him inside her, filling her up to the brim. “Negan!” she yells his name aloud, body shaking underneath his.

He slides out of her, and then rams himself back in. He repeats his motion, slow each time he leaves her only to give his all when he comes back in. This leaves her moaning and gasping, while he groans from the sensation of her walls clamping down on him each time. When he thrusts into her again, he doesn’t leave—instead, Negan rotates his hips in circles, his cock moving deep inside her, trying to find her pressure point.

_—You know how I’m feeling inside_

It’s when he hears her scream and feels her pussy clench tighter than ever before that he grins wildly, knowing that he’s found it—that he’s finally found _that_ point.

“Buckle up, princess, _you’re about to get the fucking fuck of your life_ ,” Negan growls in her ear and smacks her ass, making her yelp.

He starts to jackrabbit into her, thrusting in deep, hard, and as fast as he can. He clenches his jaw, groaning while Negan throws his head back in bliss.

_Trembling, when you touch_

Beth squeezes her eyes shut, her legs shaking as she struggles to continue to stand in her heels with him fucking her like that—with that thick, rock hard cock ramming and pounding into her, while she moans loudly.

_Keep your hands on me—don’t take them off until I say so._

“Y-Yes!” Beth moans loudly, tossing her head back. “ _Yes! Yes!_ ”

Negan wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her body closer into him as he keeps up his pace, and his other hand tugs back on her hair roughly to jerk her head up.

“I-I’m gonna—“

“Come for me, you dirty little slut,” Negan growls ferociously into her ear, pulling on her hair again. “Fucking come for me!”

Her moan echoes the bathroom as her walls squeeze all around his dick, juices coating and dripping all the way down him and her inner thighs. Beth’s body and legs shake and her heart pounds unbelievably against her chest—her head feels light, while her eyelids suddenly feel so heavy.

But he doesn’t stop—fuck, he doesn’t stop there. He continues to thrust wildly through her orgasm and doesn’t stop, not giving her a break.

_All that you got—skin to skin—don’t you stop._

“N-Negan…please!” Beth gasps, feeling how sensitive her cunt is.

“You’re going to keep fucking coming till I come!” he groans into her ear. How her pussy enclosed all around him only brings him closer—so much closer. He can feel the heat in his groin building up so much.

And just like that—just like that, as he continues at that relentless and ruthless pace of his, Beth hits her peak all over again. Her body spasms as she shouts his name, pussy juice exploding all of his cock again, and the burning sensation in the pit of her stomach she can feel spread throughout her entire body.

It’s that second orgasm that finally makes him come, his hot seed bursting into her as his thrusts slow down and he lets out a loud groan. Negan continues to thrust into her till he’s done spilling out. Once he’s done, he pulls out his cock that is already starting to soften up, seeing their bodily fluids mixed together on himself as he does.

_Baby, give it to me_

Beth sighs as she feels himself withdraw from her. She turns her body around to face him, but glances down as she feels something wet on her thighs. When she does look down she finds both their cum trailing down from her pussy. Her cheeks, already red from their actions, only grow brighter at the sight. She looks back up at him with wide eyes, only to find him cleaning off his dick with a paper towel that he throws into the toilet. When Negan looks over to her and sees her like that—dear in headlights, back to looking and acting like her innocent self, all while her hair is messy, a breast is hanging out, and all that cum is sliding her—he can’t help but laugh.

“What?” Beth furrows her brow. He begins to slide on his briefs and slacks, tightening his belt.

Negan shakes his head as he looks down at the notch he’s putting his belt to. “Just…you look some goddamn innocent despite the fact that I just fucked you and you were begging for my cock. That’s all,” he chuckles.

Beth swallows. She adjusts her bra so her breast is back in the cup, and wraps her arms around herself.

“Here—clean yourself up, sweetheart,” Negan says, handing her a few paper towels. He goes to putting on his shirt and buttoning it up to where it once was, followed by putting on his blazer.

She nods her head, starting to wipe herself clean all up and down her thighs and the rest of her pussy. When she’s done, she slides her thong back up, and then tosses the dirty paper towels in the trashcan by the sink. Beth walks back over to where her romper is, starting to slide it back on.

“You know,” Negan begins, taking his phone out from the pocket of his slacks, eyes looking up to Beth as she dresses herself, “I really liked doing this—you up to do it again, Beth?” Negan raises a brow.

_I’m comin’ at ya—_

She slides her arms into the lace mid-sleeves of her outfit, eyes looking up to him. She swallows, thinking about it for just a second—just that quick second.

Her mind—her heart—fuck, _her entire body_ , are all screaming yes. _Yes—Yes!_

“Yeah,” Beth replies, licking her lips. “You want my number?”

_—Cause I know you got a bad reputation—_

He grins at her, nodding his head. So she tells him her number and he enters it into his phone, saving her as a new contact.

_—Doesn’t matter cause you give me temptation_

“Zip me up, please?” Beth asks, turning her back, and then she looks back at him.

Negan walks up behind her, smiling as he puts one hand on her shoulder and the other goes to the end of the zipper down at her lower back. “Of course, doll—it’s my fucking fault, after all.”

She giggles a bit at his comment as he zips up her romper to the top. Once he’s done, she walks over to pick up her purse off the ground.

“I’ll text you—see you soon, _dirty girl_ ,” Negan smiles, and walks out the bathroom door.

Once he’s left, making his way out, he can’t help but glance down at his phone screen seeing the contact name he put in for her number—“Sweet Georgia Peach (Beth).” Negan is licking his lips, already thinking about the next way he’s going to part those legs and fuck her like that again.

Meanwhile Beth takes her phone out of her bag, checking to see if there are any texts or missed calls from Maggie. She finds that Maggie sent her a text just one minute ago that says, “Hey the club is about to close—where are you?”

“On my way,” Beth texts back and sends the message. She puts her phone back in her bag, places it on her shoulder, and walks out the door. She decides to take the stairs, which are around the corner from the elevator, down to the first floor. Once she’s on the first floor of the nightclub, where she had begun her night, she sees that the lights are now on and that security is yelling at everyone to get the hell out. Beth walks to where she last saw Maggie as people walk out of the club and she weaves herself in and out of all the drunk people staggering out. Beth finds that Maggie and Glenn are still in that damn same spot, making her grin and shake her head.

“Hey, Beth!” Maggie shouts, waving at her little sister. She picks up her pace, walking faster till she’s with them, briefly hugging her sister.

“How was your night? You enjoy yourself?” she asks, looking at Beth.

She nods her head, her cheeks bright pink against her pale skin, while giving a shy and timid smile. “Mhm,” Beth replies. “Thank you, Maggie, for getting me to come out.”

Maggie smiles and wraps her arm around Beth. All three of them—Maggie, Glenn, and Beth—begin to walk to the entrance of the club together, on their way to leaving so they can make it back home.

_Something about you makes me do things that I shouldn’t—makes me feel like a dangerous woman._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll liked it!
> 
> This isn't the only thing I'm writing for her Beth/Negan prompt--I'm also writing a multi-chapter TWD fic that's the following: Beth/Daryl/Negan/Dwight (cause he's the biggest Daryl fangirl obviously)/a little bit of Maggie 
> 
> So I'm not done just yet, ya'll ;) 
> 
> \----------------------------------
> 
> Photo credits for the pics I used in the collage at the beginning go to: mypapawinchester (Tumblr), no-but-i-got-cheez-whiz (Tumblr), nidrogen (Tumblr), capitalletterlyrics (Tumblr), and Google :-)


End file.
